373d Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Group
|allegiance= |branch= |type=Intelligence |size= |command_structure=AF ISR Agency/70th ISR Wing |current_commander= |garrison= Misawa AB, Japan |battles= |decorations=Air Force Outstanding Unit Award European-African-Middle Eastern Campaign Medal }} The United States Air Force's 373d Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Group (ISRG) is an Air Force Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Agency unit located at Misawa AB, Japan. Mission The 373 ISRG is the Department of Defense host service organization and primary force provider for the Misawa Security Operations Center (MSOC), providing warfighters and strategic/national level policy makers with actionable, time-critical intelligence.AF ISR Agency Freedom of Information Act request 2010-00131F, 16 Oct 2009 History The group was first organized in 1943. It transferred, without personnel and equipment, to England on 7 July 1943 and assigned to Eighth AF. The group used Supermarine Spitfires and Stinson L-5s to obtain information about bombardment targets and damage inflicted by bombardment operations; provide mapping service for air and ground units; observe and report on enemy transportation, installations, and positions; and obtain data on weather conditions. Prior to June 1944, the group photographed airfields, cities, industrial establishments, and ports in France, the Low Countries, and Germany. Received a Distinguished Unit Citation for operations during the period 31 May – 30 June 1944, when its coverage of bridges, marshalling yards, canals, highways, rivers, and other targets contributed much to the success of the Normandy campaign. The unit covered missile sites in France during July, and in August carried out photographic mapping missions for ground forces advancing across France. It provided reconnaissance support for the airborne attack on Holland in September and for the Battle of the Bulge, December 1944– January 1945. Used North American P-51 Mustangs to escort its own reconnaissance planes during the last months of the war as the group supported the Allied drive across the Rhine and into Germany. Took part in the final bomb damage assessment following V–E Day Lineage * Constituted as 7th Photographic Group on 5 February 1943 : Activated on 1 May 1943 : Redesignated 7th Photographic Reconnaissance and Mapping Group in May 1943 : Redesignated 7th Photographic Group (Reconnaissance) in November 1943 : Redesignated 7th Reconnaissance Group in June 1945 : Inactivated in England on 21 November 1945 : Disbanded on 6 March 1947 * Reconstituted 31 July 1985 and redesignated 373d Electronic Warfare Group'''Department of the Air Force/MPM Letter 648q, 31 July 1985, Subject: Reconstitution, Redesignation, and Consolidation of Selected Air Force Organizations : Redesignated '''373d Intelligence Group : Activated on 16 September 2000 : Redesignated 373d Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Group on 1 January 2009Rogers, B. (2006). United States Air Force Unit Designations Since 1978. ISBN 1-85780-197-0 Assignments * Second Air Force, 1 May 1943 * VIII Air Force Service Command, 7 July 1943 * 325th Photographic Wing (later 325th Reconnaissance Wing), 9 August 1944 * United States Strategic Air Forces (later United States Air Forces in Europe), 16 July 1945 – 21 November 1945 * 70th Intelligence Wing (later 70th Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Wing), 16 September 2000 – present Components * 13th Photographic Squadron (later 13th Photographi Reconnaissance Squadron): 7 July 1943 – 21 November 1945 * 14th Photographic Squadron (later 14th Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron): 7 July 1943 – 21 November 1945Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 79-80 * 22d Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron: 29 January 1945 – 29 July 1945Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 117-119 * 27th Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron: 9 December 1943 – 21 November 1945Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 139-140 * 28th Photographic Squadron: 1 May 1943 - 21 June 1943Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 143-144 * 29th Photographic Squadron: 1 May 1943 - 21 June 1943Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 146-147 * 30th Photographic Squadron: 1 May 1943 - 21 June 1943Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 150-151 * 301st Intelligence Squadron: 16 September 2000–present * 373d Support Squadron (later 373d Intelligence Support Squadron): 16 September 2000 – Present * 381st Intelligence Squadron: 1 June 2008 – Present Stations * Peterson Field, Colorado, 1 May 1943 * RAF Mount Farm, England, 7 July 1943 * RAF Chalgrove, England, March 1945 * Hitcham Air Depot, England, October 1945 - 21 November 1945 * Misawa AB, Japan, 7 Sep 2000 – present Aircraft * Piper L-4 Grasshopper * Stinson L-5 Sentinel * Lockheed P-38 Lightning * Supermarine Spitfire PR XI * North American P-51 Mustang Decorations * * Distinguished Unit Citation * France 31 May 1944 - 30 June 1944 * * Air Force Outstanding Unit AwardAF FOIA Request 2009-01965, 13 Jul 2009 * * French Croix de Guerre with Palm * 1944 * * European Theater of World War II * Campaigns : Air Offensive, Europe : Normandy : Northern France : Rhineland : Ardennes-Alsace : Central Europe : Air Combat, EAME References Notes Bibliography * * * External links * Air Force Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Agency * Misawa Air Base, Japan Category:Intelligence groups of the United States Air Force